1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments pertain to the field of storage and transport bags and containers and to seals for these bags and containers. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments enable a shaped elastomeric bag with an integrated leak resistant seal. Embodiments may be used for storage, transport, and cooking of food, including liquids, and for other applications. Embodiments may be durable and reusable. Embodiments of the invention incorporate a leak resistant seal to provide enhanced sealing with a mechanism that is integrated into the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sealable bags and containers are well known in the art. For example, Ziploc® plastic bags have a zipper-like sealing mechanism integrated into the opening of the bag. More recent innovations have modified sealable bags to be more durable, reusable containers, often based on silicone materials. For example, both Munguia in US Patent Publication 2013/0105352 and LeBoeuf in US Patent Publication 2009/0110335 teach silicone food storage bags with seals.
A limitation of the existing art in sealable bags is that the integrated seal designs provide relatively weak sealing force. For example, Ziploc® bags are closeable, but they are not leak proof. This lack of leak resistance is a consequence of the relatively small sealing area and the simple track and groove shapes of the Ziploc® seal. LeBoeuf discloses a seal with a track and groove, but specifically notes that an additional mechanical clasp may be needed as an added method of closure. Hence the integrated sealing portion of the container disclosed in LeBoeuf may not be leak resistant without external clasping members.
This difficulty in providing an integrated leak resistant seal was taught in 1946 by Koeppel in U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,363. As Koeppel states: “Closures for containers of this nature have been formed in various ways, but when the opening in the bag or container is made sufficiently large to receive ice cubes or relatively large lumps of ice it is difficult to seal the opening effectively. Efforts have been made to overcome this difficulty by providing the container with a thickened portion about the mouth of the opening with complementary zig-zag or tongue and groove surfaces to form a seal. However, even such constructions are ineffective to prevent leakage unless they are pressed together with considerable force.” Koeppel then teaches a design using an external mechanical clip attached to a bag to provide the necessary sealing force. In this sense Koeppel arrives at a similar solution to LeBoeuf using an external clasp.
While use of external clips or mechanical clasps can provide seals, they are less convenient for the user and they require additional manufacturing cost and complexity. Therefore there is a need for an elastomeric container with an integrated leak proof seal, which does not require such additional elements to enhance sealing force.